Turn Back the Clocks
by Spunkalovely
Summary: I stood behind the jury, cursing Umbridges fluffy pink stockings. I couldn't see Sirius well.I got glimpses of his fallen face, but his dark gray eyes shone with an unmistakable determination. That determination said only one thing: I am innocent. R&R PL


_Turn Back the Clocks_

_I stood behind the stands of the jury, cursing Umbridge's fluffy pink stockings. Seriously, who wears stockings anymore? But the more important reason is because of those large stockings I was having difficulty seeing my Sirius. I got glimpses of his fallen face, but his dark gray eyes shone with an unmistakable determination. That determination said only one thing:__I am innocent._

"Did you, or did you not betray your best friend, James Potter and his wife Lily Potter by revealing their location, murder fourteen muggles, and Peter Pettigrew?" Fudge so stupidly asked.

Of course not. Sirius would rather die than betray his friends. And over his dead body endanger little Harry. That was the thing about Sirius, so damn loyal. He'd never falsely do something.

I'm not complaining, it's brilliant to know he'd never cheat on me. As his wife that's always comforting. But it always looked a tad too comforting. Maybe something too good to be true. But I never questioned it though. He swore he loved me with all of his heart.

But how large was his hear? He gave it to so many girl before. Every bit of his heart that he gave away when he kissed a girl. Every time he flashed that heart-wrenching smile another bit went to those lucky girls.

Is any heart big enough to survive that?

Nevertheless, he had my heart with him, I s'pose I just had to have faith in my darling Sirius.

"What about the Amy Lessie girl" Kingsley asked curiously. He was like my big brother.

"Wasn't she his wife?" One asked.

"Yeah, was she ever found?"

"We found her necklace in the rubble, but we never found her body," a masked (they said for his own protection to be masked, but I say when you pursue that kind of career the safety ship has sailed) man said from the door.

"Oh, so your cold-bloodedly murdered you own wife?" Fudge taunted.

My mind went back to the horrid Halloween night.

The whole thing reminded me of a muggle song called The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia by Reba McEntire. Or at least the chorus did.

I had already distrusted Peter, but Sirius wouldn't have it. Loyal as he is. But what you don't want was to find yourself on the other end of his wrath. Then you're in for it. Our lover quarrels as James called them got vicious.

So, I decided to play guard, not that anyone else knew that. The Potters, Sirius, Remus, no one. Voldy saw me. That was the flaw. I yell at myself to this day for not hiding myself better. If he hadn't spotted me, maybe I could have saved Lily and James. Lord knows I deserve death more than them. He stunned me.

I knew the only reason he did that was to torture me later. But he never got to it. I heard screams coming from the house. All I could think was 'why them?' I was amazed as my stun was lifted a half second before the house went up in a a huge explosion.

My animagus senses told me to duck, so I trusted them. Sirius told me that animals are usually smarter than humans in the game of survival.

Bricks and debris of all kinds flew outwards. My lower end of the wall was somehow, someway, miraculously intact. Maybe it was some sort of fate. Or possibly someone was doing a huge favor up there. Or maybe I just needed to go through this.

Jumping up my auror skills came into play. A rather strong wind blew me straight backwards. I could have sworn I heard 'I'll return, I swear my six other horcruxes on it,' hiss through my ears. I disregarded the voice and ran to Harry's crib.

His wails quieted when he saw me. Then I saw what he was crying for. A blood red lightning bolt scar had carved itself into his forehead.

"That foul creature," I said to the night, looking at the smoke rising. I looked back at poor Harry. "No, scratch that, he's not even a creature, he's pile of dung."

Hearing my musings Harry giggled. I smiled down on him, his intelligence was astounding.

For a minute I wondered if I would ever see Harry again after this moment. If not, would he ever remember me? Ever have a faint memory of a brown haired girl. Maybe a dream. Harry may never remember me. Ever. It will be as if I never existed.

I mean, truly, that's how it would go. When he grows up he'll learn about Lily and James and they'll think 'oh, what a sad story, let's not tell him he lost his godmother too.' Sad but oh-so true. Or maybe some brilliant oddball will say 'hey, lets tell him about Amy,' and Harry'll be hearing about all the other people he lost and forget my story in a sea of others and never be able to tell all the same.

As I stared into those little emerald orbs, I couldn't ask him to remember me. That'd be unfair, major. But I swear on my magick I'll always remember him. I couldn't forget him if I tried.

All too soon I heard Sirius's angry tones. And then I preformed my cowardly escape. Quickly I kissed Harry on the head, but not before shedding a tear, praying for the boy he'd grow up to be. I gently sat him in his crib.

Turning to make my exit Harry called for me.

"'Me! 'Me!" He couldn't pronounce 'Amy' yet so he shortened it to the last to letters.

I got on my knees to look him through the bars of the crib.

"I'm sorry Harry. I have to get out of here," I said apologetically. "Look, if I never see you again you've gotta promise me to stay strong. Believe in what you think is right and don't let no one tell you other wise, kay? Go get 'em. Make me proud, I know you will."

Harry flashed me James's confident smile that said 'I won't do any less.'

"Bye Harry. I know you'll show the world," I parted. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. So much longed for me to scoop up baby Harry and run to a place where the world wasn't so wrong and harsh as to cold-heartedly try and murder an innocent baby. "Always know that one girl named Amy Lessie Black is always on your side. No matter what."

I ran into the rubble and watched as Sirius entered the scene. In the thick smoke I could see Hagrid's form lumber blindly through.

"'ME!" Harry cried for me. It took all my willpower not to run up and comfort Harry. "Ah-me!"

I gasped quietly. He said my name! He needed me.

But, for the second time that day I was stunned. That little rat, Peter. He was on my to-murder list.

Smartly, for the first time ever, he kept his place in the shadows.

"I know, I miss Amy too," Sirius whispered to Harry, picking him up.

Poor little Harry, knowing I was less than six feet away from him. He was looking straight at my hiding place. I mouthed sorry.

"Sirius, whatcha doin' here?" Hagrid asked.

"I came to take Harry," Sirius answered forlornly.

"Sorry Sirius, Dumbledoor's orders. I need to take Harry."

"Oh, Dumbledoor? But I'm his godfather," Sirius protested. Hagrid shrugged, Sirius let a tear fall and hugged Harry for what might have been the last time. "Take my motorcycle, it'll get you there faster."

Hagrid graciously accepted and flew away into the the night. Peter came out of the shadows.

"It was you," Sirius snarled. "You betrayed James and Lily!"

Peter sneered, "Figured it out, have you?"

"Amy was right all along, you bag of dung."

I inwardly glowed with pride from Peter's new reference.

"Whatcha gonna do? Sic Amy on me?" Peter asked mockingly.

"No, I'm going to shred you piece by piece and savor your girlish screams," Sirius hissed.

"Not if I frame you first," Peter laughed. "People already know James trusted you with everything, so it'd be too easy to point fingers at you. I mean, the perfect story. The boy everyone thought was different from your family line was actually a true Black. Working for Voldemort and killing your best friends. And then for a second go leave nothing of your other friend but his finger."

"What?" Sirius questioned before Peter screamed the killing curse. It killed fourteen people by two words. He pulled out a knife and severed his finger. Changing into a rat he winked menacingly at Sirius.

"Catch ya later."

Five seconds later since Peter in rat form the stun lifted. I transformed into a cat and ran after Peter.

Ya see, when I change, my necklace always falls off. I totally blanked out on it when it happened. My mind had been straight on slaughtering Peter at the time.

So, here we are now.

"You can't prove that," Sirius mumbled.

"How can we be sure? You only spared Pettigrew's finger! What if she was all the ashes spread about the place?" The minister sure knew how to guilt trip. That was for sure.

Sirius had tears in her gray eyes, he really did love me.

"Guilty! Askaban for life," Fudge declared. Sirius was too blown away by the news they hadn't found me.

I was claimed for dead but it never came to be an official story since they couldn't prove this bit. So, it was never known to the public. Outside the Marauders and Lily, I didn't really get around. So, when I was never seen again it never really stirred the waters much.

The guards dragged Sirius away, he was limp. Like all the things he lived for just crawled into a hole and died. And it looked like Sirius wished nothing but to follow the example.

I took a breath. Now or never.

--

"And that's exactly what happened," I told Kingsley. We were in his office on his leather couch explained why was claimed for dead.

"So, Black didn't do it?" Kingsley said.

"No, Wormtail did it. Weren't you listening? We have to go and save Sirius!" I cried on the edge of hysteria.

"They'd never believe us," he argued.

"Then what will we do? We can't just let that worm win!" I exclaimed.

"I have an idea. Follow me."

And I did. Into the depths of the Department of Mysteries. It must have been hours because that place seemed to stretch on forever. We came onto a spacious room with only a table and a golden pocket watch like Dumbledoor's on the table.

"What is it?" I inquired curiously.

Kinsley stood there looking amused.

"it's the Time Keeper. Legend has it if the thing you're trying to go back and change is good enough, it'll send you back. But we don't know where you go. Everyone we've sent never return," Kingsley explained.

"How do I do it?" I asked, picking it up.

"Turn back the hands."

I kissed the golden watch before turning back the hands of the watch. Closing my eyes I prayed for success.

When I opened my eyes I didn't recognize where I was. I realized that all the people who never made it back landed where I did. I was lost in time.

Oh Circe.

--

For the next few weeks I skipped through time, desperately trying to be found. But no use. For weeks I had been strolling through time.

The French Revolution, Hundred Year War, Picasso, the Founders time, everything. But nothing captivated me. All I wished for was to fix what had happened.

So, picture me wandering the German WWII battle fields, once in a while I zapped someone. Suddenly a change of scenery except the smoke.

You'd have thought you would have gotten used to the sensation of zipping through time. But it got me every time. A weird tingly feeling swept up through my stomach.

I felt the bonds of a stun entrap me. I saw Harry's large pooling green eyes.

Why here? Why did the Time Keeper zap me back here? Why not to the beginning of the night so I could save James and Lily. But right then was not the time to contemplate the doings of the Time Keeper.

This must be the vitality to the entire thing. Or else I wouldn't be here.

'Help me,' I lipped to Harry instead of the original 'sorry.'

It must have been a miracle. The most amazingly astounding thing happened. Harry launched himself into the air and rolled himself to my spot.

"Amy!" Sirius gasped, silently undoing the stun.

"Behind you!" I yelled.

"You traitor!" Sirius yelled at Peter as I gathered up Harry. Sirius was about to curse Peter to hell and back when the time zipping sensation came over me once more.

My first thoughts were:

What? NO! Rewind! BACK! I wanna see Pete's arse get kicked!

I was sitting next to a beautiful dogwood tree, it's leaves blossoming.

"Amy! I'm so sorry! I was so stupid! It was Peter all along and I was too blind to see it!" Sirius shouted, running to me. "I forgot all about the lecture Lily and You gave James and I how girls are always right."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Lily! Can you believe he forgot The Talk?" I laughed, walking straight into the blinding white light without thinking about it.

"You're kidding!" Lily's voice rang out.

"Nope! It's true! We'll have to do it again!" I laughed with my dear friend.

"Excuse me, but I remember that talk and live by it!" James voice argued as he came into view.

This was how it was meant to be. Even if I had to turn back the clocks to get here. It was totally worth it. Plus I saw many peoples get their butts whooped in quite a few wars.

--

The last battle against Voldemort. This was it. No going back now. Harry prepped himself as he ran across the bloodied field. He saw a abnormally white snake-like figure in the distance. A faint memory swept through his mind.

A brown haired girl sat him down in his crib. What did she think she was doing?

"'Me! 'Me!" Harry cried out for her. She turned around with a heartfelt expression.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I have to get out of here," she said apologetically. "Look, if I never see you again you've gotta promise me to stay strong. Believe in what you think is right and don't let no one tell you other wise, kay? Go get 'em. Make me proud, I know you will."

Confused by her words Harry flashed her his dad's trademark smile.

"Bye Harry. I know you'll show the world," she parted. "Always know that one girl named Amy Lessie Black is always on your side. No matter what."

"For Amy," Harry said confidently. If you said Voldemort looked dumbfounded it'd be a massive understatement. He thought she died years ago. How could Harry Potter, who never heard of her before, know about a certain Amy? "Goodbye Voldy. Avada Kervada."

--

"Seriously? That's it? Shows over! I mean, I'm happy he remembered me, but come on! No witty banter, spells! You call that a freakin battle? You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled, outraged by the short battle.

"Alls well that ends well," Lily said.

"But I prepared for this! I made popcorn for this battle, and all I got was that!" I shouted.

"Ames, there'll be more wars to see soon. I hear the muggle World War Three is coming soon," James offered as a consolation.

"It's not the same! I spent two years watching Harry, my godson, prep for this battle like hell knows and it ends because Voldy was too amazed that Harry got a flashback?" I argued.

"Amy, let it go," Sirius advised.

I shook my head and pouted anyway about the poor performance. There's always the next magickal uprising, I suppose.


End file.
